


Carmen and Johnny's Wedding

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Book of Life (2014), El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Cute, F/M, Humor, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-31 19:37:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21245885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Years after Carmen got Expelled, Carmen and Johnny are getting married.





	Carmen and Johnny's Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Carmen got Expelled takes place in El Tigre and The Book of Life.

Today is Carmen and Johnny's Wedding and everyone is invited expect for Evonne and her aunt Ms. Gnarly who tried to get Carmen expelled.

Johnny was wearing a black wedding tuxedo.

Bing began to play The Wedding March on a guitar.

Johnny saws Carmen walking a bouquet of flowers.

Carmen was wearing a white wedding dress. She has her curly hair in a bun revealing her ears.

Carmen walked to Johnny

The Baron said "Dearly beloved we are gather here today of the wedding of Carmen de la Cruz and Johnny"

A few minutes later

The Baron said "Do you take Carmen to be your wife"

Johnny said "I do"

The Baron said "Do you take Johnny to be your husband"

Carmen said "I do"

The Baron said "I now prounouced you husband and wife you may kiss the bride"

Carmen and Johnny kissed as the crowd cheers

Carmen tosses her bouquet and a little girl catches it

Carmen and Johnny began to dance.

The crowd cheers

A warthog licked Carmen.

Carmen laughed

Carmen cuts a cake but Ozzy throws a cake at Johnny

They began to start a food fight.

Everyone laughed

The End


End file.
